Plane Crash Love
by The Most Terrible Writer
Summary: When Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas meet on a plane, they try to avoid each other. However, when the plane crashes, they need each other to survive. Will their love reblossom? Or will they only hang on to each other for survival? Couples: Niley Delinda
1. The Meeting

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

**by: niley4eva**

**Nick Jonas' Point of View**

I walked onto the airplane, saying goodbye to my brothers. I was on my way to Hawaii. I needed a break from being a rock star. I looked at my brothers one last time before I began walking through the bridge to my gate.

_Well, I'm about to go to Hawaii and I will finally get a break from Joe and his hallucinations and being known as 'the cute curly-haired singer in the Jonas clan' it'll be nice getting away from that._

I walked down the aisle and looked at my plane ticket. It said:

Plane Seat:  
12A

I searched for the seat and sat in it. I took out my book from my one carry-on item, my backpack, and began reading it. It was a romance story:

_I stood there, looking at the concrete, not wanting him to see the reaction of his words.  
"Jessica, don't be that way. I've always loved you, but not in that way" Blane said, lifting my chin up.  
I slapped his hand away and yelped, "Get your filthy, stinking paws off me!".  
"Jessica, don't do this!" Blane screamed.  
"I don't want to see your stupid face again, you hear me? I'm done with you! I'm done with love!" I yelled, stomping out of the room._

Just reading that part reminded me of what I did to Miley. I broke up with her because she didn't really love me. She only wanted to be with me for the publicity interest.

Just then, a young, brown-haired girl looked at her plane ticket, then sat down in the aisle seat across from me. We faced eachother, but her face was covered by a _Teen Scene _magazine.

Then I looked again. I saw some familiar, brown, curly hair.

Then I realized who was sitting across from me.

Mouth fell agape as i said, "Miley!?".

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. Read & Review! :)  
**


	2. The Crash

**Chapter 2: The Crash**

**by: niley4eva**

**Miley Cyrus' Point of View**

I pulled the magazine away from my face and stared at my ex-boyfriend from a year ago. He hadn't changed much except for his cut hair. He looked at me with shocked. I tried to avoid his face. I didn't like him the way he thought I did when we were dating.

"Miley, what are you doing here?!" Nick asked, shocked my appearance.

"My dad bought me a trip to Hawaii for a vacation. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be pleased _without _you ruining it" I said, returning my gaze to the magazine.

"Good, cause that's exactly what you're gonna get" he told me, returning his gaze to the book he was reading.

I peeked over the top of my magazine and glanced at the title of his book: _Twilight Love_

_Wow, I didn't know he read romance books. He must be heart-broken by how I treated him.  
Ughh, what am I saying?_

The plane took off, and I pulled out my purse. I stuck my hand in and pulled out some gum. I unwrapped it and stuck it in my mouth to help pop my ears.

**2 hours later...**

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be landing our flight from Me3mphis, Tennessee to Honolulu, Hawaii in exactly 1 hour" a voice said over the speaker.

Suddenly, the lights started blinking and air masks dropped from the ceiling.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have lost all power. We are going to crash in the ocean. Please take the seat cushion and use it for a float. Please remain calm" the voice said again over the speaker.

"Nick, what are we going to do?!" I exclaimed, pulling on the air mask and cling on to the seat cushion.

Nick got up and opened the emergency door and pulled me over to it.

"We're going to jump when we get close enough to the water!" he replied.

The ocean water began getting closer and closer, then Nick whispered, "It's time".

I pulled myself close to him and he counted.

"One". My stomach lurched.

"Two". I clinged onto him tighter.

"Three". I jumped onto him as he jumped into the air and we began falling down down down.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Please Read & review! Give me your opinions!**


	3. The Island

**Chapter 3: The Island**

**by niley4eva**

**Miley Cyrus' Point of View**

I squeezed Nick close to me as we dropped. I glanced down and saw the ocean getting closer and closer.

I closed my eyes as we entered the cold, rocking water. I opened my eyes and began treading in the water. Nick was looking for something to float on. He spotted a wooden plank and began swimming to it. Once he had got on top of the plank, he offered a hand to me. I took it and he pulled me aboard the small piece of wood.

He layed his chest on the plank and lowered his feet into the water. His hands gripped the other side of the plank and he began kicking.

I started looking around us. My eyes ran across a yellow blur and i squinted to see if I could make it out. Once the fuzzy lines got straight, I realized what it was.

_An island!_

"Nick! Look over there!" I yelped, pointing towards the sandy beach.

"That's can't be Hawaii. The captain said it was an hour away" Nick told me.

"Does it matter?! It's land!' I screamed, starting to help him kick to land.

Once we had gotten to the island, I just dropped to the ground, worn to pieces, and the life-threatening situation scaring me to death.

"Miley, get up! We have to go find food and shelter!" Nick yelled, trying to pull me up.

"You know what? Since you're the guy, why don't you do that? I'll just sit here and at least _try_ to relax. This situation is scary enough as it is. I don't need to be frightened by some animal" I told him, resisting his pull.

"Fine, but you're not getting any of the food" Nick said, starting to walk away.

"Okay" I replied, resisting his reverse psychology.

He entered the brush and was gone for about 3 seconds before coming back out and running to me. He started tickling me.

"Stop it!" I giggled.

"Then come with me" he said.

"Fine!" I said, getting up and brushing off the sand.

I entered the forest and began looking for fruit trees, Nick, nearby, looking for sticks for making a shelter with. I found a tree with bananas in it and was able to get some down. I went over to Nick, who was picking up a conveniently found pile of sticks.

"This is really convenient, a pile of sticks here" I told him.

He nodded, while picking up more sticks.

I helped him carry some sticks while trying to exit the forest, and we passed a pile of fruit.

"Do you think...?" I said, implying a question.

"No, who would be crazy enough to jump out of a plane while it's crashing?" Nick replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" I said, continuing the walk.

We walked to the tree we'd seen when we'd entered the brush.

When we turned a corner we ran into another pile of sticks.

"That's a big pile of sticks" Nick said.

Then, we saw a face peek over the sticks.

We screamed bloody murder.


	4. Danny & Belinda

**Chapter 4: Danny & Belinda**

**by niley4eva**

Nick Jonas' Point of View

The person behind the enormous pile of sticks dropped them and they began to roll around the forest.

There was a girl and boy about our age standing right there. The girl had fruit, and the boy was carrying sticks.

With my free hand, I grabbed the boy's shirt and I nodded indicated that Miley should grab the girl's shirt.

We dragged them through the forest and we were soon out of the brush. I layed the sticks down and tried to start a fire. Once the stick caught flame, I turned to the boy and girl.

"Who are you?" I asked, hoping they wouldn't hurt us.

"I'm Danny" the boy said.

"I'm Belinda," the girl replied. "We jumped off the plane that was going to Hawaii because they said we were gonna crash".

"So you're _not_ gonna hurt us?" Miley asked, clarifying.

"Why would we hurt Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas?" Belinda asked.

"Good point" I said.

"Were those piles of fruit yours?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, but we'll share" Danny replied, staring at Miley in awe.

"Okay. Well, me and Belinda will go get some sticks then. You two go find more fruit" Miley directed, standing up.

"Wait, so we're, like, surviving together?" Belinda clarified.

"Yeah, now come on" Miley replied, pulling Belinda up.

Miley and Belinda entered the brush.

I stared at Danny and said, "Don't try anything on Miley, Belinda, and me, or you'll regret it".

"Don't worry, dude. Miley's yours. I'm more interested in Belinda" Danny replied, smiling.

**Miley Cyrus' Point of View**

I entered deep into the forest, Belinda trying to keep up with me.

"Miley," she panted, tired from the long walk. "Do you think that Danny likes me?".

"I haven't known Danny long enough to answer that" I replied.

I found the pile of sticks and began loading them into my arms. Belinda was just standing there, looking at me with astonishment.

"Grab some sticks" I directed.

"Wait, do you still like Nick?" she asked.

I stopped loading the sticks and just thought.

_Do I still like Nick? I know I didn't like him like he thought I did before, but maybe... Maybe I like him like that now. Maybe I do, I mean, he was willing to save my life. Maybe I actually lo-_

"Miley?". Belinda was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry," I told her. "Yeah I think maybe I do still like Nick".

"Oh my gosh! That's so awesome! You have to tell him!" she exclaimed.

"I will. If you tell Danny you like him" I replied, smiling.

Her smile went away and she blushed. "I don't like him".

"Sureeeeee" I said, still smiling. "We should get back to the beach. It's getting dark".

I picked up the sticks and began walking back to the beach, Belinda following right behind me.

Nick Jonas' Point of View

I was picking up fruit and handing them to Danny while he jabbered on about Belinda and how great she was and how he knew they they were meant for eachother and blah blah blah.

"So," he said, changing the subject. "Have you told Miley you like her?".

"What?!" I shouted. "I don't like her".

"I saw you tickling her earlier today," he told me. "It seemed like you liked her".

I stopped and thought a bit.

_Do I like Miley? I think maybe Danny's right, but I don't know why I could suddenly like her again._

"Yeah, maybe I do like her" I told Danny. "But she probably won't like me back".

"Listen, if you tell Miley you like her, I'll tell Belinda I like her, deal?" Danny said.

"Deal, but where and when would be the most romantic place to tell her that?" I asked.

"There's supposed to be a full moon the day after tomorrow. We'll build a bench out of our sources. Tell her there and then" Danny said.

"You'll use it , too, right?" I asked.

"Of course!" Danny said.

"Okay, well, we'd better get back. It's getting dark" I told him.

I gathered up the fruit and he and I began to make our way to the beach.

Miley Cyrus' Point of View

Belinda and I were sitting by the fire, waiting for Danny and Nick to cme along.

Suddenly, Nick and Danny were running to us with a variety of fruit.

Danny was carrying bananas and Nick had mangos.

"Raise you hand if you want bananas!" Danny screamed.

"Say 'Aye' if you want mangos!" Nick yelped.

Belinda and I raised our hands _and_ said "Aye!".

Nick tossed us the mangos and Danny threw the bananas at us.

"Ow!" I said, laughing and rubbing where the banana had hit.

"Sorry" Danny apologized.

We sat there, eating our mangos.

Then Danny put the banana to his ear as if it were a phone and said, "Yes Mr. Gerard, we will have the 10,000 jars of ketchup there by Friday".

I bursted out laughing along with everyone else.

"Ooh, I have an idea," Belinda said. "Let's play truth or dare".

"Yeah!" Everyone screamed.

"Belinda you go first" Danny said.

"Okay," she said. "Um, Nick. Truth or dare?".

"Dare".

"I dare you to kiss Miley".

I looked at her with astonishment. She winked at me.

"Okay" Nick said leaning in to me.

I leaned in to, minimizing the space between us. Our lips locked, and he kissed me deep and passionate.

I pulled back, nodding towards Danny, who was next.

"Um, Miley, truth or dare?" Danny questioned.

"Truth".

"Do you like someone?".

I looked at Belinda and said, "Yeah".

"Nick's turn! Nick's turn! " Danny chanted.

"Okay, um, Belinda, truth or dare?".

"Dare".

"I dare you to kiss Danny".

Belinda turned and smiled at me, then turned back to Danny.

They both leaned in and pressed their lips together for about 3 seconds, then split apart.

"Belinda, you go one last time and then let's go to sleep" I said, yawning.

"Okay," she said, yawning. "Nick, truth or dare?".

I layed down, my head resting on my hands and closed my eyes.

"Truth".

"Do you like someone?".

I waited, eyes still close.

"Yes".

My eyes fluttered open and looked at Nick. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was asleep.

I smiled and closed my eyes, letting my thoughts bore me to sleep.

**A/N: Read and Review! Sorry for the short chapter! :) ;)**


	5. Free Day

**Nick's POV**

_I was standing next to Miley, who was talking softly and slowly to to me._

_"I loved our dinner tonight, Nick. I can't believe you did that for _me_" she told me, gratefully._

_"Well, I thought you deserved it. I'm glad you liked it" I said, hinting feeling._

_I took her down to the bench that Danny and I had worked on together._

_ She gasped at the sight of it. It was sticks tied together with straw we had found, and palm tree leaves every where. "Nick, this is beautiful! Did you make this for me?!" she exclaimed._

_"With a little help from Danny. I made it for a very special reason" I told her. I took her hand and led her over to the bench and sat down._

_As she sat down, she asked, "Why did you make this bench?"._

_"Miley, there's something very important I need to tell you" I said solemnly._

_"What?" she inquired._

_"I know when we were dating before, you didn't want me. Now I see that I really and truly love you. I know we're stranded, but I'm sure we can still start a relationship - if you want to" I said, sweetly._

_Miley stared at me for a moment, then glanced down at her feet._

_"Nick, I'm very appreciative of your feelings, but I don't feel the same way. There's a guy back in Cali that I really like and I want to see if he wants to give it a go" Miley replied weakly._

_"__Wait, what?!" I asked, shocked by her answer. I was positive that she felt the same way._

_"Nick, please don't get mad at me over this" Miley said._

_"But this wasn't supposed happen. You were supposed to say you loved me, too!" I exclaimed._

_"Talk to me when your feeling better" Miley said, getting up and leaving._

_"Wait, don't go! Don't leave me!" I cried._

Suddenly, icy saltwater hit my face and stung my eyes.

When my vision finally got back into focus, I looked up to see Belinda, Danny, and Miley standing over me, with concern painted across all of their faces.

"Dude, you were screaming in your sleep, we've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes" Danny told me.

"You were saying, 'Wait, don't leave me' " Belinda said.

"What were you dreaming about?" Miley asked.

"Uh- Um- I don't usually remember my dreams" I stuttered.

"Oh" Miley said.

"So, we got enough fruit and sticks to last the whole day?" I asked.

Everyone nodded.

"So, uh, why don't Nick and I go hang out and you two girls do whatever" Danny suggested.

"Sure. C'mon Miley, let's go do whatever" Belinda agreed, jokingly.

Belinda and Miley walked toward the forest to explore what lies within.

"Be careful, now. If you get into trouble, scream as loud as we can and we'll come get you" I called after them.

"Yeah, whatever" Miley said.

"So dude, what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Oh, _come on_!! Did you really forget that easily?" Danny exclaimed.

"Um, I guess so" I said, not sure what he was talking about.

"The bench!!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now come on. The bench can't build itself, although it would make life so much easier if it could" Danny said, walking the opposite way of the sun.

"Ditto" I said, and began to follow Danny.

**Miley's POV**

"Belinda, are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked, unsure if I should let her lead us.

"Of course, direction is my sixth sense" she said, assuredly.

"Okay" I said in an pessimistic tone.

"Oh come on, it's like an adventure!" Belinda exclaimed.

"That no one wants to be on" I muttered.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Oh look, here are some rocks that at we can sit on. And conveniently located in water, where we can soak our feet" Belinda remarked.

"Ugh" I moaned.

"Hey, it's as close to spa treatment as it's gonna get" Belinda pointed out.

"It's not that, it's just I'm not so sure those are rocks" I told her.

"Come on," she said, sitting down. "See? If it was a snake, it would have bitten me".

"Uh, Belinda, those aren't snakes" I told her.

"They're rocks, I know" she said.

"Nope, they're alligators" I said.

She jumped up and screamed.

The alligators rose from the water and began walking toward us.

"What do we do!" She asked, panicky-like.

"Scream as loud as you can and run!" I replied , and began to run in any direction.

The alligators began walking very fast and gaining on us, and our screams were as loud as they could get.

**Nick's POV**

I tied the last two pieces of sticks together with a piece of string we found laying around the beach.

"There! Finished!" I said, brushing my hands together.

"Um, Nick, do you hear a scream or a yell?" Danny asked.

I stood there and listened for a minute, and sure enough, I heard distant high pitched screams.

"We better get a move on. I think Miley and Belinda are in trouble" I told Danny.

You think?!" Danny exclaimed, dashing into the brush.

"GIRLS! IF YOU CAN HEAR US, YELL BACK!!" I screamed into the forest.

"Nick?! Danny?! Is that you?!" A voice that sounded like Miley's said.

"YEAH!! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Danny yelled back.

"ALLIGATORS ARE CHASING US!!" Belinda yelled.

"OKAY WE'LL FIND OUT WHAT'S REALLY HAPPENING WHEN WE FIND YOU!!" I screamed, and began running through the forest.

We ran for about ten minutes before we heard a whisper.

"Is any one here?" Danny whispered back.

"Shh! You idiot! Get under here before the alligator comes back!" Belinda said.

"Now where are you, exactly?" I asked.

A hand stuck out from behind a log.

We quickly jumped over it and crouched down.

"Are you girls alright" I asked.

I turned around and saw scratches and bruises dotted all around their bodies. I quickly went over to Miley's side and began asking her what happened. Once Danny saw what I was doing he went to Belinda's aid, which he seemed ecstatic about.

"Are you okay, Miles?" I asked, trying to examine her cuts.

"Yeah, the scratches and bruises will heal, but I think I twisted my ankle" she replied rubbing her foot.

"Can you walk or do you need me to carry you" I said looking into her eyes.

"Um, I don't think I can move it, so can you carry me?" Miley asked.

"Sure" I replied.

I looked above the log, searching for the gators. Seeing none, I picked Miley up and began walking out of the jungle. "C'mon guys," I said. "Let's get out of here". Danny and Belinda got up, Belinda with one arm around Danny's neck for support. We began walking through the jungle following the distant light that we were sure would lead us to the beach.

Once we had gotten past the thick leaves and vines, we found ourselves back on the beach, and conveniently back at our campsite.

I dashed over to the ember covered campground and set Miley down. I rolled my jacket into a ball and set it underneath her head.

"Are you sure nothing else needs serious medical care?" I asked.

"Yes, Nick, I'm fine" Miley assured me.

"Okay, but if you need me, just tell me. No matter what I'm doing, you can-"

"Nick, I'm fine. Trust me".

"Yes, but we need to soak your ankle".

I got up and carried her to the water and put her injured foot in the water. I rubbed it gently, so I wouldn't hurt her.

"Nick, I promise you, I really don't need this. I'm okay" Miley reminded me once again.

"I'm not resting till you're better" I told her.

"Thanks, Nick" Miley told me.

"No prob".

**Miley's POV  
Campsite**

_Nick is being so sweet to me. I wonder if that means he likes me just as much as I _love_ him. Or maybe he gets a little too concerned when it comes to injuries._

"So, exactly how did alligators start chasing you?" Danny asked curiously.

"Well," Belinda started, positioning comfortably. "There I was, sitting on a rock, but wasn't really a rock, it was an alligator! Miley warned me and I got of and took towards the other direction, the pitter-patter of feet sounding through the jungle. When we turned we saw a log and jumped behind it, then the gators kept going the direction we would have gone if Miley hadn't pointed out the log. But sadly, she tripped and twisted her ankle while we were on the run".

Everbody, including me, sat there with there jaws open. "A little too dramatic, Bells" I said, giggling.

"Sorry" she grinned, blushing.

Everyone sat there, silence making the moment awkward.

Suddenly, a thought popped to my head, and I began blurting it out. "I'm not not trying to bum anyone out, but how the heck are we supposed to get back?" I asked, talking quickly.

"I don't know. maybe they'll notice that Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus are missing from a crashing plane and go look around in the area the plane crashed in" Danny replied.

"Maybe" Nick said.

"So," Belinda said, changing the subject. "Who's up for another round of truth or dare?". She smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes, jokingly.

"Ooh ooh ooh! Me first! Me first!" Danny said loudly, jumping up and down like a 1st grader.

"Okay, you first" I manged to get out between laughs.

"Okay, Nick, truth or dare?" Danny asked, turning to face Nick.

"Truth" He replied simply.

"Everyone keeps doing truth" Belinda said.

"That's because if I choose dare, Crazy Dan here might make me run around you guys butt-naked" Nick replied, matter-of-factly.

Everyone turned toward Danny and he just shrugged and said, "It's true".

"Okay, moving on. Nick, do you ever fight, even just a little, with Kevin and Joe" Danny asked.

"Good one. Um, I'd say yes, but it's usually like jokey kind of fights" Nick replied.

"Joe is really funny" I said. "He's hard to get in a fight with."

"True dat" Nick said, smiling at me.

"Your turn Nick" Belinda said, nodding towards him.

"Alright, Belinda, truth or dare?" Nick asked Belinda.

"To be the only brave one, Dare" she smiled, giggling a little.

"Okay, I dare you to go soak yourself in the water, then come back. You can't dry off, either" Nick said, grinning smuggly.

"But the water's freaking cold!" Belinda cried.

"You picked dare" Nick reminded her.

I laughed a little. "C'mon Nick, be nice".

"Nope. She picked dare."

"True dat".

Nick stared me in the eyes. I stared back into those warm chocolatey eyes. I got lost in them.

_I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love hi-_

"Miley? Miley!" Danny screamed.

"What? I'm here!" I replied.

"Belinda's about to go get wet" Danny told me.

"How wet?" Belinda asked.

"From the neck down" Nick replied.

"Oh come _on_! It's ice water we're talking about! Give a girl a break!".

Belinda began throwing a fit.

"You picked dare".

"Fine!".

She stomped down to the water and walked until she was neck deep.

I squinted and saw that she was shivering, there were visible goosebumps, and she was pale.

"Belinda get out of there!!" I screamed, frightened for her.

She emerged from the water and began dashing over to us.

"Nick start a fire!" I instructed.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"She could get really sick!" I told him.

I slid my jacket off, placed it on her, and began drying her with it.

"Belinda, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have made you do that" he told her, apologetically.

"It's okay" she said, shakily.

Her teeth began to chatter loudly.

"Here," he said, slipping off his shirt. "Change into this dry shirt and we'll dry your other shirt tonight". He tossed it at at her and it landed on her face.

She pulled it off and said, "Ick, this thing reeks".

She walked to the edge of the brush and began changing.

Everyone looked away.

When she came back she said, "It's getting dark. We should get some sleep".

"Good idea" I said with heavy eyelids.

I laid down with my hands under my head and closed my eyes.

I could hear whispering on the other side of the fire.

"Are you gonna tell her?" a voice said.

"Yeah, tomorrow" said a different voice.

I smiled.

I was sure it was Nick.

* * *

**A/N: See if you can guess the quote I used from a movie!  
Thanks for reading my story. So far, I have 200 hits!! Read and review!! **


	6. Revealing the Truth

**Miley's POV  
Campsite**

I woke up the next morning feeling dizzy and disoriented. When I regained my ability to see, I looked around and saw everyone, except Nick, sleeping.

"Hey" I said, groggily.

"Mornin'" he replied, looking up from the mini-sandcastle he had made.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked him.

"Pretty well. God, I feel so guilty about what I made Belinda do. I didn't know how bad it could've felt for her" Nick replied, changing the subject.

I scooted over toward him, put my arm around him, and said, "Nick, everyone always makes mistakes. You misjudged how it could've hurt Belinda. But right now, the only thing that matters is that Belinda's okay". He looked up at me and into my eyes.

I stared back at his. His warm chocolatey brown eyes.

Then some thing crazy happened that changed my life.

We both blurted, "I love you".

We sat there, looking at eachother, jaws dropped in shock.

"Miley, I've been thinking for awhile after we crashed, and Danny helped me realize that I really truly love you" he told me.

"Belinda helped me realize my true feelings for you" I replied, blushing.

"So..." he said.

"So..." I said.

"Do you want to give it another go?" He asked me.

I looked at him for for a minute, trying to decide.

My should-I-really-do-this voice popped up and said, _Sure you love him, but do you want to lunge into a relationship like that? Snap!_

I thought about that for a moment.

Then my other little voice that sticks up for me interrupted with, _Miley, you love him. You love him, you love him, you love him. If you really do love him_, _then act on your heart_.

I thought and thought and I finally came up with a decision.

"Yes, Nick, I'd love to give it another go" I replied, sweetly.

"Whew! Thank you!" he said relieved.

"You had nothing to worry about in the first place, Nick" I told him.

Then I heard clapping and whistling behind us, and I turned around to see Belinda and Danny clapping.

"Woo hoo! What a wonderful show!" Belinda shouted.

"What are we? A soap opera?" I asked, rhetorically.

"You should be!" Belinda said, laughing.

"While we're all confessing our true feelings, I wanna say that-". Danny was cut off.

"Don't worry, Danny, I like you too" Belinda said, interrupting.

"I don't doubt myself on that subject. I mean, look at these babies" he replied, flexing his biceps.

"Shut up!" Belinda said, jokingly, throwing herself on Danny.

Danny fell down to the ground and managed to gasp, "I'm not the only one with muscles, I guess".

We all laughed.

Suddenly, we heard loud noises coming in from above us. We all looked up to see helicopters searching for us, apparently.

We all jumped up and began signaling the copter by jumping screaming and shouting. The copter must've seen us bbecause they began decending to the surface of the island.

When it landed, a man in saftey getup jumped out and said, "Miss Cyrus Mr. Jonas get in. We're taking you back to California".

We all cheered.

I dragged Nick into the copter and threw him into the seat. I plopped down next to him leaned my head over him to look through the window.

I had wanted to see a bird's eye-view of the island, and now I finally did.

Then I saw a yellowish, grayish dot on one side of the island.

I tapped Nick and asked, "Nick, what's that?". I pointed to the dot.

"Oh, um, well... I was planning on telling you that I loved you tonight, but I wanted to do it romantically, so Danny and I built that bench yesterday while you were being chased by those gators" he replied, avoiding eye contact.

I looked at him shocked.

"Nick, you and Danny made that bench for _me_?" I asked, voice on the edge of tears.

"Yeah, I wanted to make it special" he replied, finally looking at me.

I was speechless.

Soon I felt my lips crashed agaisnt his, giving him thanks for his gift.

"I love you Miley Cyrus" he whispered in my ear after unlocking our lips.

"I love you Nicholas Jonas" I replied.

I positioned myself in his lap and put my hand in his.

I glanced over at Danny and Belinda, who had their heads together, whispering.

"Delinda" I whispered, smilling.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Look at Danny and Belinda. Now they're Delinda" I told him.

He took my face in his hand and ever so gently turned it to face me.

"And now we're Niley" he said, staring into my eyes.

I curled up and leaned my head on his chest.

I closed my eyes and whispered, "Niley".

I began fall asleep, thinking about hapiness. And how I had it.

* * *

**A/N: The end! I hope you liked it! Depending on the reviews, I may or may not write a sequel.  
Thanks for all the support! R and R!**


End file.
